


FellSwap- An Act Of Kindness

by CloverTheGamer (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, UF!Sans and US! Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CloverTheGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a small act of kindness.<br/>Its about UF! Sans and US! Sans btw :3<br/>And MAYBE some fontcest (gonna be added possibly :3)<br/>DONT READ MY CRAP xD. IT SUCKS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes yes I know it sucks lolololololololololol

UF! Sans P.O.V. : 

I sit on a small wooden bench. The skies were clouded grey and thunder shook the grounds. The soft music made from the rain splashing onto the cement and wood soothes me from my great depression. It was raining buckets of water, and I had left my jacket back papyrus and I's house. The only thing that covered my bones was a soaking wet sweater, shorts, and sneakers. 

The barrier has been broken for a week or two now. The humans got used to the sight of monsters wandering around the cities again. Yet, I'm still the odd one out. Whenever I walk by, I have always been given a dirty look by either a human or monster. People still yell at me and treat me the way they do back in the underground. Nothing has changed. I let out a small sigh, wondering if people even care about me. Suddenly, a voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Hello golden-tooth!" a cheerful voice behind me chirps. I let out a long groan. I know that voice. Who else would be that cheerful in a weather like this?

I turn around and glare at my least favorite doppelganger.

"hey blueberry." I growl, and turn away.

"Wowie! What are you doing out here without a umbrella? Its pouring buckets! You're going to catch a cold!" he says.

Is he.... worried about me?

"skeletons can't catch a cold, genius." I mutter under my breath and rolling my eyes. But I gotta admit, the temperature and rain does make me feel rather chilled to the bone. heh. I should have brought my jacket out. "anyways... what the hell are you doing out here in this weather?" I growl, glaring suspiciously at a small bag cradled in his arms.

"Oh! I just went by here to get some vegetables for tacos at a local supermarket." he chirps, pointing behind him.

I nod sheepishly, and roll my eyes upwards, staring at the grey skies. 

I hear small footsteps. Looking over, I watch as he walks over and sits next to me, pulling the umbrella above both of our heads. I try to scoot as far away from him as possible. He reaches out a hand and lightly grabs my own. I get startled at the sudden move and jerk my hand away. "g-get your bony h-hands off me, you creep!" I growl, shivering. He ignores my protest and shakes his head worriedly. "Your hands are cold, Red! Are you sure you're fine with just a sweater?" "yeah, go away. i don't need anyone to look after me." I glare. Once again, he ignores my command and continues. "Take my scarf! It will warm you up."

I watch as he unties the small bow on the back of his scarf and takes it off before handing it to me. I look at the soft blue scarf that he just gave it to me. The fabric was so neatly woven. I've never had any type of clothing like this. Usually my clothing has spikes everywhere and sewed carelessly, revealing large holes that wasn't patched up. No one has ever gave me anything like this before, let alone given me anything. I take a few minutes to admire the scarf, and forget that Blue was sitting right next to me. 

"Do you need help putting on the scarf, my doppelganger brother?" he asks after I've dazed out. "H-Huh? Wh-What?" I say, snapping back into reality. "Oh um...N-No, I'm fine." I mutter, and wrap the soft and warm cloth around my neck. I drag the scarf until half of my skull is buried in it. The warmth from the scarf is soothing. ".....w-why are you b-b-being so nice to me?!" I stammer from beneath the cloth. He grins at me. "Sometimes kindness is the most we can give. Sometimes, kindness is enough." he says, looking up at me and puts a hand upon my own. The words echo upon my head. I look back at him, and his grin is blinding. "...Oh... uhm.. Thank you..." I stammer out, and smile. He lets out a triumphant grin. "Mweh heh heh! I knew the magnificent sans would cheer you up!" he celebrates.

 

He stands up from his seat, and pulls out a hand, reaching out for me. "You can't sit there forever! You need to get back home. Your brother misses you! " Blue tells me. I let out a groan and take his hand, getting up from the seat and standing below the umbrella next to him. "I doubt my brother misses me, though. He doesn't care for me." I mutter, gripping onto the blue scarf. "Whhhaaaaaaaaatttt!!??" he exclaims. "That's not true! Your brother loves you!" 

"yeah? and how are you so sure?" 

"I know it from the depth of my soul! You're brother loves you with all his heart, Red! He just doesn't show it." 

I shake my head, not believing what I was just told. "that can't be true."

"It's true! I know it is!" he says confidently.

I shake my head again. Blueberry lets out a small sigh of defeat for a split few seconds before perking back up into his usual cheerful state. Bright blue stars suddenly appeared in his pupils, indicating that he has found an idea.  
"Red!! Are you hungry?" he chirps. 

I nod my head, confused. Why is he asking this? But then, I suddenly notice that im starving after snapping out of daze. "oh um... yes?" i mutter. "We can head over to my house if you want! Its not the ideal weather to eat tacos outside at the moment, so I could cook us some tacos at home!"

"b-but my boss-" i start. "It's fine, Red! You should allow yourself to take it easy once in a while. Papy is out at chillby's so he won't exactly be eating dinner tonight. We could cook it together!" he says. All parts of me wants to say no. But maybe... this could actually be kinda fun. Maybe Blueberry isn't that bad."f-fine. if my boss kills me, this is on you." i grumble. Blue lets out a triumphant cheer and guides me toward their house. The rain splattering against the cement echoes as we make our way down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote: "Sometimes kindness is the most we can give. Sometimes, kindness is enough" does not belong to me. Its by SociopathicArchangel  
> I don't take any credit for that lol


	2. Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still being updated heh~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its gonna take a while heh

UF! Sans POV:

Blueberry's house looked a lot like my own, except it looked more welcoming. The house was built with mahogany, which was carefully constructed and perfectly lined. On the doorstep, there was a orange mat that read "Welcome" in blue letters. Huh. My mat read "Go Away", and the door had dents and cracks from being kicked over often by Papyrus.  


"Come on in Red! You're welcome here!" Blue says, grabbing my hand and pulled me in.  


"s-slow down!" I scream as he tugs me into the house.  


He motions me to sit down on the small dining table set in the middle of the living room. I reluctantly take a seat. "Make yourself at home, Red!" Blueberry says, Although....your home is probably very similar to mine.."  


hah. as if.  


He leaves the room, and heads toward the kitchen. "h-hey where the fuck are you going?" I shout after him. He peeks his head to look at me again. He's wearing a blue apron that's patterned with stars. Jeez, how does he change clothing so fast?! "I'm gonna make tacos for the both of us!" he says, "Do you wanna help?"  


...  


Well, there isn't anything better to do.  


"y-yeah. sure. ill help." I stood up from my chair and walked over to the kitchen. "how did you change into that apron so fast anyways?" I mutter at him. "you were barely in there for ten seconds".  
"Oh! I wear my apron below my actual clothing all the time, just in case I have to cook!" he says. Blue takes out the bag he was carrying earlier and took out some tomatoes, lettuce, beans, honey, and sour cream. Wait... honey? "why did you buy honey? do you put honey in tacos or something?" I ask.  


"Of course not, silly!" Blueberry laughs like he's heard the most absurd thing in his life.  


"The honey is for my big brother. He loves drinking honey, so I, the magnificent sans, decided that it would be very kind to get him some of his favorite food! At least I think honey is a food...."  


The words "big brother" stabs me in the back. My bones coursed with a strange feeling. Jealously, perhaps. He cares about his big brother? My Papyrus never really....showed any love toward me before. He showed LOVE toward me instead...He never really gave me anything before, let alone cared. I always think its better this way though. I'm just that monster with a single HP that's useless to this world. I never should have existed anyway. I never asked to be made. Papyrus, on the other hand, is the light shining from an abyss of darkness. He has pushed himself over his limits and got accepted to enter the Royal Guard. He must have really impressed Undyne, and believe me when I say this, she is very picky. Why can't be more than him?  


"-ed? Red? You there? You've have that look on your face for some time and I don't think it means well!"  


"w-what?" I shake my head and turn to look at Blueberry, and just realized that he's been there the whole time. He looks worried. "oh no its nothing... im just thinking about....my past."  


It was both a lie and a truth. That was not only my past, but my present as well.  


"O-oh...." Blue mutters. The stars that were in the glowing lights in is eye sockets dimmed. "What's it like? To be in your shoes, I mean."  


Stars, when did blueberry get so serious?  


".....i'll...i'll rather not talk about it."  


He nods his head, understanding. Trying to think in the bright side, he quickly switched to his happy and bubbly personality again. The stars in his eyes return. He grabs the lettuce and tosses it to me. It was unexpected and I barely catch it. "Wash the lettuce in that sink up there!" He points up towards a countertop that towers twice my height. On the top of it is a sink and the base is covered with drawers.".....how in the actual fuck could I reach that sink?!" I mutter. Blue winces at my language. "Um...T-Take a stool! Its next to the garbage can." Blue says, "Sorry, I store my special attacks and bones in the drawers."  
After washing the lettuce and almost tumbling off the ladder-like stool, I watch in astonishment as Blueberry cooks the vegetables and works with the knife, dicing the tomatoes into evenly chopped pieces. We stand there in silence while staring at the cooking pot of vegetables. "did anyone teach you to cook?" I ask, breaking the silence like glass. He nods. "Yes!! Her name is Alphys. She's pretty great, like me!" he says, taking out two plates and turning off the stove. He crafts the taco perfectly, and every layer is perfect. Huh. All I could ever cook was spaghetti. For Papyrus. He craves spaghetti and I usually think of cooking some of his favorite food. I never cooked good spaghetti though. The noodles were usually undercooked or overcooked and I always added too much or too little of spices to the sauce.  


He hands me a plate. I just stare at the perfect taco silently. Do I really deserve this? I don't feel like I belong here. This place is too perfect and nice for a filthy shit like me. I try to brush my past away but its stuck to me like glue.  


I feel a light tapping on my shoulder.  


"Um, Red? You dazed off again."  


"o-oh... s-sorry"  


"Its fine! Now, aren't you going to eat?"  


I keep on staring at the taco, considering if I should or not. The past is in the past.

 

LEH CLOVER NOTES:  
*walks away like an idiot I am*  
im editing this later im too lazy

leh 6th grade just gave me a book report. yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep


	3. Vent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh idk its like one sentence long so lke wtf xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating (typing in a sticky note)

updating in a sticky note im gonna post it here someday idk I have tests xD

dem mustard is gonna talk to blueberreh about dem life and brother and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah

**Author's Note:**

> ITS SO FREAKING SHORT WTF


End file.
